User talk:Kwitbeck
=Hello! Feel free to post messages if you want me to protect pages, block users, or do rollbacks. I've made a couple categories below for you to post under (just click the Edit link to add your message to the category). *I will only block unregistered users when the contributions page for their IP address shows a consistent history of vandalizing/spamming. *If an IP address shows recent vandalism or spam, but most prior posts are fine, I will just protect the vandalized page from updates by unregistered users. If you want to become an admin, I can't help with that. Instead, I suggest you contact [[User talk:Plankton5165|Plankton]] or [[User:Alvinluvr30|Alvinluvr]]. They are the only ones with the ability to change user rights. Make sure to include your signature when posting here! [[User:Kwitbeck|Kwitbeck]] ([[User talk:Kwitbeck|talk]]) 02:10, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Thanks I really wish I can hit the "thank" button on this Wiki. You do an amazing job! Keep it up! [[User:Tibbydibby|Tibbydibby]] ([[User talk:Tibbydibby|talk]]) 03:03, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Thank God You Blocked The User 108.51.158.77 Help Requests If you'd like my help with something, leave a message here! I'll clean this up weekly. [[User:Kwitbeck|Kwitbeck]] ([[User talk:Kwitbeck|talk]]) 16:09, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I saw that [[User:HalTheKoopa]]'s page was given the "banned" template, when in fact, it doesn't appear to me he's banned. An IP address has made such an edit (specifically, [http://supernanny.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/162.157.233.236 this one]). Just need to make you aware of this! [[User:Tibbydibby|Tibbydibby]] ([[User talk:Tibbydibby|talk]]) 02:13, July 14, 2016 (UTC) *Thanks! Removed ban from Hal's page and left warning on user's talk page. [[User:Kwitbeck|Kwitbeck]] ([[User talk:Kwitbeck|talk]]) 03:50, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Question? Ask here! I'll clean up weekly. [[User:Kwitbeck|Kwitbeck]] ([[User talk:Kwitbeck|talk]]) 01:24, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Is this allowed that I uploaded? Like I saw those categories http://supernanny.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Children_that_act_like_Buttercup_from_the_Powerpuff_Girls http://supernanny.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Children_that_act_like_Spy_vs_Spy http://supernanny.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Parents_who_act_like_Wreck_It_Ralph *Hello! Thanks for asking, I didn't know about these categories! I gave the user who created these pages a warning. Will probably delete them when I have time. The basic rule is keep what you post directly related to Supernanny. [[User:Kwitbeck|Kwitbeck]] ([[User talk:Kwitbeck|talk]]) 02:55, July 15, 2016 (UTC) As your the admin, could you please remove some of the catergories such villians. people who act like charectors from cartoons, nice girls, sweet girls etc as seem to just clog it all up. Just to say I am removing some of them from each profile and please don't allow anyone to add any more sillly catergries. Sorry to moan. [[User:Neddie Cook|Neddie Cook]] ([[User talk:Neddie Cook|talk]]) 22:46, July 15, 2016 (UTC) *This is shorter than my original answer. You can't prevent people from adding categories to pages unless you protect the page (and the protection is from any edits, not types of edits). Since lots of registered users are adding these categories, then the protection would have to be up to admin level (then almost no one could update pages anymore). I also remove regularly but it seems like people just keep jumping in and adding them back. We'd need a Special Taskforce of category cleaners and more people who can ban overcategorizers. I don't like it, either! [[User:Kwitbeck|Kwitbeck]] ([[User talk:Kwitbeck|talk]]) 01:24, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Hello again Thanks for your comment on my page but now I have another problem. Could you please block user http://supernanny.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pizzamax3 as they keep re- adding catergories when I am trying to clean them up. Catergories such as villians and that etc. I think villians needs to be removed anyway as it seems a bit extreame for a child. Thanks [[User:Neddie Cook|Neddie Cook]] ([[User talk:Neddie Cook|talk]]) 02:47, July 16, 2016 (UTC) *Hello! Think I already answered on your talk page, but gave Pizzamax a new ban warning for edit warring. Thanks! [[User:Kwitbeck|Kwitbeck]] ([[User talk:Kwitbeck|talk]]) 07:54, July 17, 2016 (UTC) =Pizzamax3